Vou te encontrar
by Teyas
Summary: Uma visão de Alice, traz uma nova aventura para a família Cullen, algo inesperado.
1. A Visão Capitulo 01

*Os personagens aqui presente são criações de Stephanie Meyer e não me pertencem.

**A visão – Capitulo 01**

Era para ser mais uma tarde comum para a nossa família, se bem que comum é algo bem exotico e com certeza não estaria nem entre a sua lista de palavras escolhidas para descrever os Cullen, já que somos uma família de vampiros…

Nessie e Jake estavam finalmente de volta de sua quarta viagem de Lua-de-Mel, está que fomos juntos mas que eu fiz questão de puxar Bella de volta, antes que eu surtasse com os pensamentos dos pombinhos gritando na minha mente, ela diz que eu sou um pai ciumento, mas pelo amor de Deus!Eles conseguem ser piores que Em e Rose e eu ainda tenho que ver tudo que se passa na mente dos dois, sem chance!

Meu pai e minha mãe estavam terminando o planejamento para a reforma da velha casa em Forks, essa era a nossa favorita já que lá foi onde tudo começou e pra mim uma recordação constante do lugar onde eu encontrei a minha razão de viver, minha paz…minha Bella, onde nos casamos , onde Nessie nasceu e onde acabamos sempre conseguindo vizinhos lobos a parte dos cachorros ( já chega eu ter um de genro), eu sempre fico feliz quando estamos lá. A nossa casa continua certinha como sempre, eu e minha querida esposa sempre passamos alguns meses aqui para uma visita ao cômodo preferido e ela é absurda pra não estragar nunca seu presente de aniversário favorito.

Alice e Rose estão fazendo seus maridos de escravos no momento, fazendo-os empacotar todos os closets de casa, mas esse trabalho não seria tão difícil se não estivessemos morando em Paris esses tempos - eu fui encarregado de distrair Bella enquanto Alice descartava todas as ropas do Closet e planejava a última visita as lojas antes da mudança, olhando com aquela cara de "eu vou te arrastar junto e você vai ficar quietinha se não te atormento pelo resto da eternidade" - eu mesmo já fui arrastado uma vez e a baixinha sabe como apavorar um vampiro pelo resto da eternidade, Bella estava em estado de choque, o bom é que eu não preciso lembrar ela de respirar mais…

Até aquele momento ninguém imaginaria o que aconteceria em breve:

- Bella saia desse estado de choque, antes do Edward querer me mat…então ela viu.

"Uma explosão, sangue muito sangue, misteriosos olhos azuis morrendo e Rose perdendo o controle". Alice ainda estava controlando sua sede enquanto eu dizia isso para todos que estavam nos olhando .

-Não, não, eu não vou atacar ninguem. Rose consegue deixar a arogância de lado quando se trata de Alice, ela sabe que é dificil ela errar…

-Não vai mesmo, não vamos Em, me olhando com olhos preocupados, coisa rara de se ver, mas eu já sabia o que ele queria.

-Quando Alice?Perguntei.

-Eu…eu não sei. Ai vi que sua mente, os lugares pareciam mudar todos os momentos, mas a cena era praticamente a mesma. "Como se não houvese escolha, todos os resultados acabam assim". A sensação daquele pensamento deve ter apavorado Jazz, porque ele a abraçou forte nesse momento.

-Vamos dar um jeito, não se preocupe filha, Alice vai ver outra possibilidade. Falou Carlisle olhando com aquele olhar preocupado para Alice e seguindo até mim, apertando a mão de Esme.

- Preciso me concentrar, Jake!Nessie! Os dois vão dar uma volta!Expulsando praticamente os dois de casa, Alice voltou aos seus planos pra mudança, mas de vez em quando ainda paralizava com a visão, que ainda era a mesma.

Vejo então um pensamento, mas esse era especial mesmo preocupado com Alice ela não queria atrapalhar e ainda assim queria fugir das compras. "Edward, vamos com eles?Nunca vi Alice com essa cara, nem quando os Volturi estavam vindo o que há de diferente?" era Bella que abrira sua mente. Conto para eles sobre as mudanças e sempre a mesma cena, isso basta para apavorar todos, as visões de Alice nunca tiveram tantas possibilidades a mostra e o mesmo hora Carlisle acalma todos de volta, não havia escolha a não ser esperar alguma possibilidade nova, por isso eu pego a mão de Bella e a puxo em direção a porta, dizendo que vamos com eles e chamando Jake que já me dava vontade de matar com seus pensamentos que passavam de "Ah! A loira se dano!" para "Hum o que será que Nessie quer fazer agora?" e outro pensamento sujo, antes de um "Merda, sogros a caminho…" o que me fez rir e Bella curvar a sombrancelha, ainda com os olhos meio espantados e perguntar:

-O que você ouviu dessa vez?

-Pergunte para seu querido genro fedorento.

Era melhor aguentar esses dois e esperar por algo novo longe do que ficar vendo aquela cena se repetindo na mente e sentindo o pânico de Alice aumentando, eu odeio ver Bella com aquele olhar preocupado, então era melhor tirar ela dali enquanto esperamos…


	2. Espera Capitulo 02

**Espera – Capitulo 02**

Dessa vez é diferente, a visão em si não muda mas o cenário sim, além da quantidade do sangue que mesmo não sendo real era de um aroma….me lembra o seu quando humana, olho para Bella e ela sabe que a sensação de um humano normal já é forte, insuportavel, a queimação seca que fica na garganta, ela faz uma careta confimando…E consegue abalar o auto controle da Alice!Nessas condições não se sabe como reagir pra mudar o destino da visão e nós sabemos que com todo aquele sangue, a Rose não aguentaria principalmente se ele cheirar assim pra ela, só eu ou Carlisle conseguiria para-lá por algum tempo. Agora explicando até Jacob que é meio lesado consegue entender…

-Então só se Alice ver alguma coisa vamos poder agir, como vamos nos mudar desse jeito Edward?Bella me olha e pergunta.

-Mas a tia Alice já confirmou que a nossa viagem iria ser sem imprevistos, o pai mesmo nos contou da visão aquele dia. "E ainda acabou com a surpresinha que eu ia fazer pro meu Jake no avião, deve haver outro jeito…hmm".

-Eu vi o que você pensou mocinha, e mesmo casada ainda não se controla…ah!Nem ouse mostrar o que você está pensando pra ele antes de eu sair desse carro!Assim acelerei mais a mercedes, imaginando que devia ter pego a ferrari, enquanto olhava a Bella com aquele olhar de súplica, ela deu uma risadinha abafada e disse.

-Vocês três me dão muito trabalho e estão saindo do assunto. Passando sua barreira pelos dois e eu finalmente ficando no silêncio inocente da minha mente penso "Eu amo levar Bella morar nesses lugares românticos, mas aguentar o resto do pessoal nesses lugares é duro".

-Obrigado minha salvação. Sorrindo me curvei e beijei rapidamente seus lábios doces "esse dia está demorando demais…" pensei.

-Cof cof..fingindo que tossia para lembrar a nossa presença aos dois que se agarravam atrás, voltei ao assunto. Alice previu que a viagem vai correr bem, mas com essa mudança constante na visão nova não dá para saber se ela vai ocorrer ao mesmo tempo da viagem ou mais adiante.

-Então vamos ter que ou arriscar ou prender a loira na casa e no proximo século talvez mandar Emmett vir buscar…eu sou contra!Gritou Jake, para quem Bella deu um olhar maligno que pra mim foi muito sexy e Nessie dando um soco.

-Ai, eu só estou brincando, a gente pode deixar mais tempo!Outro soco nessa hora…

-É isso mesmo filha, bate mesmo!Sua tia vai ficar orgulhosa!

-Ai pai!Revirando os olhos Nessie deu outro soco no Jacob antes de puxar ele e começar a me dar nauseas de novo….

-Parem vocês dois!Bella já ia começar o sermão do bom senso quando me viu paralisar.

Já estavamos proximos a casa de volta, mas parecia que as 5 horas fora não fizeram diferença e pela primeira vez eu via Jazz usando sua abilidade na esposa, o que me deixou mais preocupado.A visão continuava a mesma.

-Merda. Sussurei antes de estacionar e todos ficaram me olhando em estado de choque.

-Talvez teremos que fazer isso mesmo que você disse, Jake, nada mudou…vamos entrar.

Saindo e indo abrir a porta rapidamente para meu amor e puxando ela pela cintura fomos nós quatro entrando sérios na casa. "Deve ter uma brecha, não pode ser só esse fim!Edward você viu algo diferente que eu?" Os pensamentos de Alice sussuravam já que Jazz estava fazendo sua mágica na casa inteira, nos relaxando…


	3. Volta Capitulo 03

**Volta – Capítulo 03**

Definimos que o único jeito era continuar com os planos de mudança e Rose não poderia sair sozinha, além de caçar somente quando estava em companhia de Caslisle ou minha, que éramos os que tinham mais controle sobre a nossa sede, na visão somente aparece ela perdendo o controle então dessa maneira sempre haveria alguém que a pararia.

-Alice!Aliceee!Para de ficar olhando isso, tá deixando o Jazz desesperado. Essa já era a 87ªvez que eu gritava.

-Aliceeee!Terra para Alice! - Era a vez de Bella – Meu deus! Muda de frequencia! Jazz, para de ficar com essa cara angustiada e chama tua mulher pra realidade que estamos chegando!

- Tá tá eu já voltei! Parece que não vai ser na viagem mesmo! E não se preocupem eu to só cumprindo minha parte do acordo. Reclamava Alice.

-Que acordo tia? Nessie do lado de Alice, a tocou mostrando como tava a cara do Jazz antes dela voltar, o que fez ela fazer uma careta e se pendurar no banco da frente para acariciar o cabelo do marido, olhando-o nos olhos e pensando "desculpa mas é preciso".

-Ela me prometeu que na viagem ela não ficaria procurando o futuro de Rose, somente o que viesse sem ela pedir. Explicou suspirando Jasper. "E também uma volta no shopping em Seatle, para comprar umas peças novas….ai ai…como ela consegue me convecer tão facil?" Ri desse pensamento mentalmente, não me arriscaria a tirar do sério a baixinha e ser levado junto…

-Ahhh, duvido que a tia num te fez prometar algo mais pra isso. "Nessie me assusta quando percebe as entrelinhas escondidas no sorriso da fada."

-É por isso que eu sempre digo pra num contrariar sua tia, respondi confirmando a sua teoria rindo.

Alice voltou pro seu lugar no banco de trás, me mostrando a língua, reclamando mentalmente "Edward bobo! Me agradece mais uma vez…eu que joguei o Jake pro outro carro."

-Tá Alice, valeu de novo. "Depois eu te levo comprar aquele carro novo, decidi."

-Eba!Ela sorriu pensando. "Pode deixar que eu já sei o que a Bella vai adorar na reforma que eu vou fazer no seu quarto hehehehe".

-O que vocês dois estão combinando mentalmente ai? Edward eu sei o que você pediu pra ela fazer com o Jake…a Rose deve estar tentando matar ele no outro carro! Bella falava e ria com alguma piadinha que eu teria que descobrir depois…

-Papai isso é maldade, era só deixar eu dirigir e ai você também poderia ficar com a mãe no banco de trás.

- De jeito nenhum mocinha, demorariamos mais ainda pra sair desse carro e esses dois não perdem para vocês, além disso o Jacob no outro carro vai distrair um pouco a Rose e depois o Emmett vai ter um monte de material novo pra tirar sarro e vai esquecer da gente um pouco. Jazz estava dando graças por num ser mais o objeto de chacota do més, já que Emmett pegou ele e Alice outro dia… "É isso ai joga o lobo pra sacrifício Ed!"

-Foi tudo calculado, meu deus e eu achando que o Jasper queria nos ajudar. Bom já era vez de vocês serem os escolhidos de Emmett...

-Mãe!Só porque ele ficou quase meio século te zuando, você não precisa descontar em nós!

-Eu num to descontando nada guria!Eu to tendo meu "momento sogra" como seu marido diz, ainda não me acostumei com a idéia que tu cresceu e antes disso já tinha um rodiando….

Ouço então a mente de Bella, com seu humorzinho negro "Não dizem que sogra é bom quando tá gelada numa mesa? Pois bem, eu já passei da fase da mesa mas geladinha ainda to hohoho."

-Credo meu amor, daqui a pouco você vai tá chacoalhando umas correntes enquanto o Jake dorme…

-Huahau, pode deixar que as correntes a gente fala pro Emmett fazer na proxima vez que formos pra Transilvânia. Esme adora decorar aqueles castelos, Alice disse rindo.

- Ahh parem de infernizar a vida do meu maridinho fofo! E nem sonhem em falar das correntes pro tiu Emmett, ele não vai me deixar dormir mais…

Parando os carros no estacionamento, fomos saindo e nos juntando com o resto da família, e vimos Jake e Emmett vindo com aquelas caras de bobo de sempre com Rose meio bicuda de um lado, com Esme do lado e Carlisle segurando sua mão…

-Sinceramente Nessie, eu nunca vou saber como você consegue dormir com ele. Respondi e já ouvindo os pensamentos gritados de Rose, soube que a viagem deles tinha sido bem agitada…

Bella segurou minha mão e se encostou em mim, como se soubese que seria uma longa viagem com eles até nossa querida Forks. Dei um sorriso torto para ela, sentido toda aquela felicidade, parecia realmente que tinhamos uma família enorme e feliz, que o mundo é perfeito. Abracei ela e sussurei no seu ouvido:

-Estamos voltando minha Bella.

-É, para o lugar onde tudo começou. Sorrindo e olhando nos meus olhos ela respondeu e subiu na ponta dos pés para me beijar.

* * *

*Oi gente!Agradeço todos que estão lendo e principalmente quem mandou reviews e adicionou nos fav ^^=.

Bom essa é a primeira vez que eu venho falar com vocês, só para avisar que a coisa vai começar a esquentar agora, o mistério da visão finalmente vai chegar em algum lugar e nos próximos caps vai haver a participação de lulus!XD Isso ai, a volta dos lobisomens…É isso, aproveitem a leitura…Bye ^^ *ah!Me mandem reviews, dizendo o que vcs acham e dando idéias, eu adoro….fui*


	4. Chegada Capitulo 04

**Chegada – Capítulo 04**

Passamos pela parte dos aeroportos sem muitos problemas, mas tive que ficar de olho nos pensamentos alheios do meu genro e da minha garotinha, que estavam se esforçando bastante para tentar me matar de raiva, mas eu não iria deixar eles arranjarem problemas para todos nós só para se divertirem dentro de um avião…

Chegamos a Seatle e logo pegamos os carros, que Leah e Julius nos fizeram o favor de deixar alguns dias antes já estacionado por perto, enchemos os porta malas com as "pequenas malas" das garotas, que Alice infernizava dizendo que era o básico e todos sabiam que ela ainda iria pegar um conteiner cheio de ropas francesas na próxima semana, Bella tinha muito medo da baixinha quando ela fazia esse tipo de coisa, a sorte de minha esposa que Nessie adora fazer a parte do desfile de roupas novas, pegando o seu lugar enquanto nós normalmente fugimos para um lugar mais reservado e sem uma passarela….Alice e sua felicidade eterna….

-Ahhhh!!!Vamos chegar com boas vindas já em casa! Alice gritava enquanto eu via a visão meia embaçada dos nossos convidados.

Já há alguns anos Alice começou a ver um pouco do futuro mais próximo dos mestiços, sempre que ela vê algo com Nessie isso me dá arrepios, o que deixa também sempre Bella preocupada, mas eu penso que preciso de mais uns vinte anos para me acostumar com isso, além de ainda nunca gostar quando eu acabo vendo o futuro do cachorro aprontando "Já chega os pensamentos!"

-Vai te boia!? Jake perguntou.

-Sempre tem, morto de fome – Nessie já revirando os olhos e lembrando de que sempre tem que esperar ele comer feito um condenado quando vão em algum restaurante…

-Viu essa é a vantagem de um marido vampiro, nunca dá despesa! Riu Minha Bella.

-Ah manhee num começa com o sarcasmo que eu prometi que ia com o bando numa churrascaria amanhã – fazendo careta Nessie responde.

-Seus gostos me impressionam cada dia mais filha. Respondi já lendo o pensamento "Pai, você prometeu!"

-Tá tá…mas como eu deixei ele vir junto no carro dessa vez, continue falando antes que comece a putaria…

-Naum Jake nem ouse dizer o que você vai dizer…

-Alice!Mas é verdade!Jake responde rindo.

- Ei sabe quem num vê o futuro nem lê mentes tá boiando aqui. Dando um tchauzinho pra mim, que vejo pelo retrovisor Nessie e Bella com as caras curiosas me fazem parar de rir e dizer…

-Vai lobo folgado fala o absurdo em voz alta!

-E digo mesmo!Ele dá uma olhada na Alice que dá aquele sorriso de "Meu sobrinho é uma besta", abre aquele sorriso sacana e fala:

-Que isso Painhu, eu sou puro e inocente ainda…

-Hahahaha sei, sei, Jake você não engana mais ninguém depois que começou a competir com o Em! Bella gargalhando responde.

"Acho que tá fazendo muito mal deixar esses dois brincarem juntos Edward, imagina se eles influenciam meu Jazz?" Alice pensa.

-Alice não se preocupa, depois de cem anos perto desses dois e ele ainda tá com a mesma cara de dor, acho que não afeta mais não…

-Ei eu não sou uma má influencia!Jake grita.

-Imagina se fosse então, minha menininha era tão boazinha , ela suspira, me fazendo sorrir e pensar "ela ainda não se conforma que a filha cresceu tão rápido, mas fica linda com esse beicinho sempre…"

-Bella meu amor, relaxa, a nossa filha ainda tem um pouco de bom senso…"Sem falar que a chantagem que eu fiz para ela não aprontar nenhuma na viagem com o lobo ainda tá valendo misteriosamente".

Chegando a garagem da "casa grande" segundo Nessie, já começo a sentir o cheiro de Leah e já leio também os pensamentos dela e de Julius, que perceberam que estavamos aqui e estavam "se arrumando" para nos receber…

Julius é um vampiro antigo que deve ter mais ou menos a idade de Aro, ele possui um dom muito especial, que na minha opinião foi o que conseguiu enganar os sentidos de Leah até ela se apaixonar por ele. Ele consegue mudar o seu cheiro e de quem está perto dele, quando ele apareceu por aqui se não fosse pelos olho dourados e pela pele que brilha ninguém diria que não era um humano comum e quando ele resolveu ir para a mesma faculdade que Leah estava fazendo na época acabou "chamando a atenção" dela e ela começou a ficar feliz de novo, quando ela descobriu a verdade ficou totalmente confusa e foi Nessie que a fez aceitar e parar com o preconceito, o que levou a felicidade eterna dela também.

Mas o que foi mais engraçado foi quando Seth começou a encher o saco de Julius para ele ir pedir ela em casamento e ele ficava todo nervoso, eu e Jasper quase tivemos que amarrar ele a casa para o pobre coitado não fugir desesperado, naquela época o nivel de sentimento calmante na casa era bem alto e acho que foi por isso que Leah acabou pedindo para Alice aprontar tudo, depois do pedido em cima do telhado, fazendo ela se arrepender alguns minutos depois de tanta coisa que ela inventou, mas no fim tudo deu certo e outro final feliz na família Cullen.

Saimos do carro e Nessie já foi correndo abraçar eles, Julius cumprimentava Carlisle e eu ouvia os pensamentos deles "Que bom é a familia toda unida novamente!", "Meu pai, essa será uma temporada boa com todos aqui!Edward! Senti sua falta meu irmão! Sua esposa, minha irmã, sempre magnifica, Leah adorou o presente que ela mandou de aniversário!"

Julius tinha uma devoção pelo Carlisle, por mim e isso se estendia a Bella também, que é comico de se ver, já que só foi possivel ele achar o seu grande amor depois que Carlisle fez o acordo, que eu fiquei com Bella e foi por ela que deu a luz a Nessie, que acabou unindo os dois lados…

-Irmão, é bom velo sempre tão feliz. Sorri vendo a sinceridade de seus pensamentos.

"Edward eu sei que você ainda não queria saber desse assunto, mas eu já deixei tudo arrumado lá ok?"

-Ah obrigado Leah! Bella vai ficar feliz com isso. Nessa hora, me dando conta que meu amor já cumprimentou a todos e foi para lá…

-Ela pensou que você não perceberia e não ficaria preocupado se ela fosse rápido. Alice disse ao meu lado.

"Não que eu fique preocupado, mas eu não quero ela triste…" penso. Faço um sinal com a cabeça para Alice e saio já para o outro lado da casa, indo em direção a ultima construção feita na floresta, um lugar onde descansa todos os que eram nossos queridos, humanos ou vampiros ou lobisomens e onde está o meu sogro também…

Bella sempre que chega vai lá com flores para todos…

-Aqui estamos de novo, o descanso dos anjos. Murmuro para mim e espero um tempo antes de entrar na pequena capela perfeitamente ornamentada com os trabalhos de Jake e de Esme.

* * *

*Oi gente, espero que estejam gostando, o proximo cap. eu já acredito que vai chegar ao mistério, esse só foi para dar uma recriada no ambiente de Forks e um destino a pobre Leah, que tem q ser feliz de algum jeito ^^"....vai aparecer alguns ainda e alguns já haverão partido também....me digam o que vocês acham ok?

Bye bye ^^


	5. Me escute Capitulo 05

**Me escute! – Capitulo 05**

As semanas passaram rapidamente e já estavamos nos preparando para um novo inicio semestre no nosso novo colégio ou como Bella dizia, na velha Forks High School…

-Edward, aposto que o tataraneto do Mike vai dar em cima de Bella!

-Eu não aposto nada, não preciso ler mentes nem ser a alice para saber que toda vez que voltamos pra cá ele dá em cima dela.

-Ora parem vocês dois, nunca imaginaria que mesmo eu tendo casado com um e minha filha com o outro vocês ficam ainda resentidos com o pobre Mike Newton pela eternidade! Bella rindo responde…

-Mas mana vamos ser realistas, é muito engrassado ver cada geração do mala te rodiando feito um cachorrinho. Sem ofenças! Emmett levanta as mãos e olha rindo para Jake e depois para Leah que já vinha entrando na sala e que rosna quando percebe que ele estendeu a brincadeira para ela.

-Huahua, quem tem medo da loba má, loba má – Julius cantarola enquanto abraça Leah apoiando sua cabeça na dela rindo. Essa é a tecnica secreta que ele criou, chama a atenção pra ele e segura ela, é o único louco que a segura quando ela começa a tremer.

-Tu abusa da sorte, um dia desses o Julius num vai estar perto para segurar ela e ela vai te estraçalhar tiu. Nessie avisa com tentando disfarçar a vontade de gargalhar com a musiquinha e fingindo estar falando sério com o tiu.

-Bom pelo menos temos certeza que ele se montará de volta depois – Jasper disse.

-Meu filho, um quebra cabeças ambulante – Esme já acostumada

-Agora faz tudo sentido, é por isso que ele consegue aguentar a loira. Jake já vai mostrando a língua, hábito adquirido com a Alice, para a Rose.

-Ahhh!Seu vira-lata se eu te pego eu te mato!

-Começaram….ai ai…suspira Nessie já pensando em ir dormir um pouco.

Todos já conheciam as proximas cenas, Jacob e Rose ficam se encarando uns 2 segundos e ai Jake sai correndo, até Rose alcançar ele dá uma meia hora de espera, então antes de sair correndo para ir segurar ela antes do assasinato eu vou dar uma voltinha com Bella…

**----------------Jake Pov**

Eu corria já no meu limite humano, a loira atras de mim com aquela ar maligno " tanto tempo morando juntos e ela ainda quer me matar, ela nunca pensa nos outros mesmo…daqui a pouco vou ter que me transformar, estranho ainda o Edward não ter vindo parar ela, a Nessie vai ficar louca…"

Estava começando a me concentrar e a transformação já estava começando quando eu me dei conta que não estava normal a floresta, havia mais um som, o que era?

Algo metalico, se estilhaçando,uma explosão…não!Era um avião passando sobre as nossas cabeças, e eu já pude sentir que era isso que a Alice via, a visão era da Rose me perseguindo mas como havia outras coisas a mais houve um bloqueio!

Bummm!

Agora só há um modo de evitar isso, já posso ouvir entre tudo há ainda alguns corações pulsando fracos, daqui a pouco o cheiro de sangue provavelmente vai chegar e vai ser tarde…

Me viro e vejo ela se aproximar, vou em direção a ela, vai doer mais tenho que segurar ela!Sinto o cheiro do sangue e percebo que ela já o sentiu também, aqueles olhos já não tinham mais a minina razão…

"É BOM QUE VOCÊ ME ESCUTE SANGUESSUGA! RÁPIDO! EU NÃO VOU DURAR MUITO!"

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**------------- Edward Pov**

Estava meio distraido com minha esposa quando eu vejo a visão na mente da Alice, e ela gritando, todos conheciam o lugar, era a floresta pra onde aqueles dois estavam correndo...

"É agora, não devia ter baixado a guarda só porque aqui nunca tem ninguém pela floresta!"

-Carlisle! Gritei já vendo que Alice trazia para ele seus instrumentos de primeiros socorros e saindo quando ouvi…o grito, e o pensamentos de sede tão fortes que fariam de tudo para não parar.

-Não! Bella, afaste Nessie! Saindo correndo na minha velocidade maior, desesperado sabendo que se for muito tarde, ela pode ter feito algo irreversivel…

"Por favor, continue vivo" pensei.

* * *

*** Hello, agora começa a ficar quente o negocio, mas eu quero que alguem de sinal de vida que está lendo porque quero fazer uns extras, o primeiro flando a história de Julius e seu encontro com Leah, vcs se interessam por isso? E vocês quererm agora ou eu continuo já com o "momento sangue" XD?**

**Eh isso, vlw por quem está lendo ^^=**

**Bye**


	6. Último Ato Capitulo 06

*** Hello Gente, estão gostando da fic?...bom isso eu queria realmente saber, mas um monte de gente lê e nenhum fla nada t.t"""", então reviews please, onegai shimasu ^^=...ah! um incentivo para vcs, se for uns 10 coments eu faço a continuação e a revelação da criança misteriosa e o que ela vai mudar para rose...**

**Bye ^^**

* * *

**Último Ato – Capítulo 06**

Fazia tempo que não sentia medo do tempo passar, não hávia mais problemas com a vida mortal ou com a rapidez que tudo estava ocorrendo, a eternidade deixa uma rotina calma e tudo passa fluindo numa felicidade eterna agora.

Mas se eu não chegasse a tempo isso seria o fim, vela triste por perde-lo ou ver minha irmã se culpando depois seria terrivel, jamais me perdoaria por isso e Bella também não aguentaria ficar sem eles.

Logo senti o cheiro, sorte que deveria ser só para ela a tortura, conseguiriamos suportar, talvez ainda houvesse esperança se ela suporta-se um pouco, mas ela nunca teve que lidar com essa situação de vontade de sangue extrema e ainda nós tinhamos combinado de ir caçar essa noite somente…

"Me..me solta cachorro!…"

"Rose…pelo jeito ela ainda tinha alguma sanidade, mas não ouço os pensamentos do Jake"

Descobri rapidamente porque ele não respondia, ele estava segurando ela desmaiado já, incrivel como se fosse um último ato…agora vai ficar tudo bem acho.

- Rose! Me escuta, prende a respiração e eu vou puxar vocês pra lá, tenta não injetar mais veneno nele!Gritei

"Tá"

Assim eu fui com tudo que tinha, e agarrei rose, tendo certeza que seus braços não estavam fazendo tanta força mais no pescoço de Jake, mas ela ainda não soltou os dentes dele...corri para um lugar afastado mas o vento não estava ajudando muito, mas nessa distância não sentiria muito.

-Rose, solta o Jake! Agora!

Ela lentamente foi soltando e dava agora pra ver que ele teve trabalho para segurá-la, tinha já algumas mordidas e foi quase asfixiado, sorte que eu já era formado em medicina e veterinaria, enquanto ele estive-se respirando eu dária um jeito!

"Já estamos indo ai Edward! Leah e Carlisle estão indo dar uma olhada se sobrou alguém para ser salvo."

Não acreditava muito nisso, estavam tão fracos os últimos batimentos que ouvi enquanto tirava eles de lá, mas a visão ainda estava faltando uma pista para completar tudo, imagino que naquele pequeno avião só poderia ter umas quatro pessoas…

Ouvi os passos de Emmett, Alice e Jasper chegando – sorte que elas não vieram junto, nem Bella e muito menos Nessie aguentariam ver o estado dele.

-Emmett segura Rose por um tempo, ainda posso ver ela tentando fugir para lá. Alice disse enquanto abria uma mochila com equipamentos médicos para os primeiros socorros e eu sabia também que daqui a pouco Julius traria uma maca que ele estava aprontando lá em casa.

"Uma criança loira está viva, mas foi tudo, explodiu logo depois deles a tirarem…era que estava com o batimento maior e tudo se silenciou lá" Alice viu.

- Carlisle vai fazer de tudo para ela viver, consegue ver o depois?

-Não, há dois destinos ainda, está nas mão dele…

-Emmett tire a Rose daqui, não leve ela para casa ainda, vai assustar Nessie com o tanto de sangue dele que está nela…

-Tá, ele vai ficar bem, né? Emmett perguntou com uma cara que eu nunca vi, e nunca mais queria ver na vida, dessa vez ele estava preocupado de verdade, por Jake e pela Rose. Ele sabia que se tudo acabasse mal, ela não voltaria.

- Me desculpa…murmurou com aquela cara que chora prantos, mas sem nenhuma lágrima só soluços enquanto seu marido a levava embora.

"Ele vai levar ela para caçar alguma coisa até se encher e depois vai arranjar algumas roupas antes de voltar" outra visão.

-Temos tempo…mas agora ele vai ficar bem, que bom que esses cachorros são resistentes. Falei já vendo o poder de recuperação dele funcionar, mesmo lenta pelo veneno, mas foi pouco então ele vai resistir.

**----------------------------- Jake POV**

A escuridão estava diminuindo, comecei a ouvir murmuros longe e senti algo morno segurando minha mão, esse toque só uma pessoa tinha, minha Nessie...a dor começava e minha garganta doia para passar o ar, estava acordando.

-Jake, jake…soluçava minha querida quando abri os olhos e vi suas lágrimas.

-Shii shii, tudo está bem agora, calma. Sorry para ela e devagar fui tentar levantar o braço para limpar seu rosto, mas acho que não deu certo porque ela soluçou mais uma vez e segurou minha mão.

-Você tá com dor – Mostrou a cara que eu fiz e eu achando que aquilo tinha sido um sorriso…

-Eu to bem, disse enquanto via Edward bater na porta, sem precisar todos sabiam entrar e enfiar uma agulha cheia de anestésico que eu nem me preocupei em reclamar, já que estava fazendo efeito.

-Não tente sorrir, assim você assusta ela. Sorrindo com os olhos cheios de alivio ele reclamou.

"Mas faça a tua filha então parar de chorar coisa!"

-Eu já tentei, ela herdou isso da mãe…você não faz idéia de quanto calmante o Jazz tá jogando nessa casa ainda…

-Pai! Você também entraria em pânico se fosse a mãe numa cama de hospital!

-Ai ai…já passei por isso uma vez, não preciso mais me lembrar disso. Com uma careta ele se virou para sair.

-Ah!Antes de você apagar de novo…obrigada cachorro, mas num faça mais isso meu filho. Se eu tivesse um coração você teria matado ele…

E saiu, e eu vendo o sorrizinho que se formava na cara chorosa de sua linda filha disse:

-Ness, vai descançar um pouco e para de se preocupar ok?

Vi ela concordar com a cabeça e tudo foi ficando escuro novamente…e apaguei.


	7. Vou tentar Capítulo 07

*** E ai gente? Mais um cap quentinho saindo para vocês....fiquei feliz com as novas reviews, vocês não sabem como eu fico feliz sabendo que tem gente gostando ^^=, continuem please hehehe**

**Bom eu vou fazer como me pediram o extra com a hist do Julius, soh preciso arranjar a santa inspiração e estou pensando em começar outra hist mais sombria, mas essa ainda está soh na cabeça, tenho que organizar minhas idéias.....**

**Ah!Uma perguntinha pra vocês decidirem....a criança...menino ou menina? Decidam-se! XD**

**Bye bye ^^=**

* * *

**Vou tentar – Capítulo 07**

**--------Rose pov**

Emmett tentava de todas as formas chamar a minha atenção para o mundo, mas eu não conseguia ouvir as suas piadinhas agora…eu quase matei ele! Se fosse outro dia isso não passaria de uma brincadeira, Nessie ficaria brava e depois de um tempo Carlisle me obrigaria a se desculpar com todos, mas hoje foi totalmente diferente, aquele cachorro idiota, vira-lata não pensou duas vezes! Ele simplesmente se deu conta daquilo antes mesmo que eu, que tentava machuca-lo e ainda assim se virou e me parou.

Eu sabia que não podia suportar o sangue, mas antes de sentir eu ainda fui retardada de tentar me soltar e aproveitar a oportunidade e fazer ele de massa de modelar!

- Egocêntrica idiota. Murmurei…

-Rose – Ele olhou com a mesma expressão de quando eu contei a minha história para ele….triste. – Não foi sua culpa e tudo se resolvel bem… até a criança foi salva…

- Cri…criança? Olhei para ele com olhos arregalados, guaguejando e vi que ele estava se xingando internamente por ter falado de mais.

Era isso? Eu ia matar o que eu mais queria poder cuidar, o que essa vida me amaldiçoo a cobiçar eternamente e nunca poder ter o direito de ser chamada de mãe. Como eu poderia me perdoar agora? Ele se machucou para me segurar e não deixar eu cometer o pior erro da minha existência!

Já estavamos a vista da casa, e Edward com certeza deveria ter escutado esse último diálogo, seu olhar direcionado a mim dizia isso e eu sabia que ele devia ainda estar meio preocupado com Jacob, o tanto de veneno que eu coloquei nele antes de me dar conta da idiotice que estava fazendo não era pouca…Nessie, minha florzinha, devia estar chorando até agora do jeito que era…

"Desculpa….eu, eu…." Não consegui suportar minha culpa, estava virando para ir embora, mas Alice me parou antes - de vez em quando ela assusta até vampiros aparecendo do nada desse jeito…

- Você tem que ficar. Me disse com aquela voizinha e olhar perdido vendo algo além.

-Ele já acordou e acalmou Nessie, não se preocupe com isso irmã – Edward não parecia mais preocupado e tentava não abrir um sorrizinho, eles estavam escondendo algo nessa altura do campeonato! Como Bella suporta esses dois?

- Isso é uma pergunta que nem Alice pode responder, mas não se preocupe, a criança não é a que tem o sangue cantando para ti.

- Eu não mereço todos vocês para cuidarem de mim - respondi com soluços. Se só havia a criança e ela não a dona daquele cheiro…ela tinha ficado só percebi. – "Queria poder ve-la, mas é melhor ela ficar longe de mim…eu sou um ser tão odioso…preciso me desculpar com o cachorro".

-É uma boa idéia essa, mas agradeça a ele também, ele suportou muito mais tempo do que deveria, talvez parar de chamar ele assim seja interesante.

"Tá pedindo de mais…ele ainda fede"pensando e me contrariando.

-V…vou tentar. Respondi inquieta já…

-Vamos? Bella apareceu na porta indo se juntar a nós sentados no degrau e logo Jasper e Julius chegaram.

-Vou falar com Carlisle para ver se quando a criança acordar você possa ir lá, quando Jake acordar eu aviso. Edward então se levantou e foi com Bella para casa, ainda deu para ouvir longe eles comentando que finalmente Nessie dormiu… ainda são dois pais corujas…

-Nãooo você vai fazer isso mesmo? Alice arregalou os olhos e sorriu com a sua visão, dessa vez até Jazz sentiu o nivel de vergonha que eu estava…

Sabia que Esme e Leah estavam cozinhando para quando o morto de fome acorda-se e eu decidi que esperaria ajudando elas com isso, seria uma forma de começar a me redimir acho, e além disso Nessie e a criança também comiam né?

-Ursinho, não entre em choque…e vá zuar os dois que sairam antes ok?

-Mas minha loira, o que você vai aprontar? Algo suspeito né? Me olhando com aquela cara de sacanagem…

-Você vai ver! Me levantando e dando um beijo na sua testa, tentando não pensar no que ele faria piada depois eu fui entrando e me encaminhando para a cozinha, sentindo os olhos arregalados nas minhas costas quando ouviram que eu queria ajudar Leah…


	8. Finalmentes Capitulo 08

**Finalmentes Capitulo 08**

**----------------Edward Pov**

Podia ouvir ainda alguns pensamentos de Rose se "auto flagelando" mentalmente, mas agora tudo se acalmou, Jacou estava acordado já e daqui a pouco ela tentaria se desculpar, mas por enquanto eu queria distância do quarto porque minha filha estava me deixando com náuseas com seus pensamentos que prefiro não comentar nessa fic, para matar as saudades do seu marido "heroi" ferido. Revirei meus olhos e tentei prestar atenção em outras coisas.

Estava na sala com Bella vendo os últimos filmes que Jasper tinha alugado, a decoração nova estava beirando o extremo clean, Esme e Leah tinham se dado muito bem no final, quem imaginaria que a loba revoltada iria chamar minha mãe de sogra um dia? Jasper observava Julius e Emmett jogando um jogo que parecia xadrez mas que Em tinha mudado todas as regras...

A casa estava novamente lotada de pensamentos por todos os lados:

"Hmm é hoje que eu ganho mil dolares de você maninho pirado…"

"Bem que a Alice podia largar a reforma dos closets novos e vir aqui, até parece que a Bella e a Nessie vão querer vestir todas essas roupas brilhosas...epa...ei…espera ai, o Julius tá roubando, incrivel como ele consegue passar a perna no Em tão rápido!"

"Hohoho cheque mate meu querido!As mil pratas são minhas! Ed você não sabe de nada e eu falo para Leah mudar o churrasco dos lulus para a minha cabana e você fica com a sua vazia só para desfrutar com a maninha...feito?"

- Julius….você não presta! Em, paga ele logo, você não tem chance! As regras que você criou não seguram ele! Falei enquanto ria e olhava pra cima e pra baixo confirmando o acordo com Julius

- _Ab initio validi, post invalidi__**¹ **_Julius disse, com um sorriso sacana na cara...

_**-**_Você vai ter que parar de falar em latin com ele, o Em está decidido em aprender Latin e treinar com Rose ao mesmo tempo! Alice aparecendo do nada, indo em direção ao Jazz e passando ele para falar com Bella, antes de ver que o seu marido iria agarrar ela e sair correndo, ela virou encarando ele naquele momento "love you"…

- Procure um quarto baixinha chata! Em fez um bico e rosnou auto resposta…

- Ora irmão urso até parece que você é o santo aqui! Bella ria defendendo a melhor amiga.

-Totalmente santo! Eu tirei até os documentos para fazer o casamento desse romano antes da mulher dele me morder!

Ai sim todos riram na sala, a lembrança sempre estará guardada quando a Leah foi com tudo pra cima dele gritando os pensamentos "Até em Vegas seria melhor! Nem sonha!"

"Eu ouvi isso, vai te troco!"

-Huhuhu Em se eu fosse você me escondia. Bella disse, ela tinha ouvido o rosnado que vinha junto com o pensamento gritado.

-Ela tá certa, você lembra que ela ganhou de você na queda de braço também né? Julius respondeu.

"Nem me lembre….como pode, as minhas duas novas cunhadas fazerem isso comigo!Ninguém me ama!"

-Ora deixa disso…que pensamento mais frouxo Em! Você que provocou elas fazendo piadinhas! Eu me lembrava muito bem dos pensamentos de ira que ela tinha naquele dia…

- Hmm, vocês não sabem brincar! Mostrando a lingua (olha a mania da Alice, se fazendo suspeita no Em) ele foi levantando e saindo pela porta…

"Vou aprender latin e depois eu aposto outra coisa com ele…"

Quando já não podia ouvir os seus passos eu disse para o Julius fazendo a sala cair na risada de novo:

- Com o tempo que ele fica preso dentro de um quarto, vai demorar até ele conseguir falar metade dos idiomas que a gente já sabe…na proxima vai em hebraico!

"Rose e Jake conversando....É agora" Alice viu e confirmou.

- Daqui a pouco nós subimos, olhei para Bella então e li seus pensamentos: "Será que eles vão se entender finalmente? Espero que ela não se deixe levar e acabe querendo bater nele de novo....Jake vai tirar sarro..."

-Talvez, ela ficou bem culpada. Respondendo aos seus pensamentos.

- Aposto mil que ela vai continuar chamando ele de cachorro! Jasper.

-Acho que dessa vez ela vai tentar não chamar! Retrucou Julius

- Ela vai continuar do mesmo jeito e vocês dois vão fazer companhia para o Jake se não pararem com essa putaria! Rosnou Leah que vinha do lado de Esme e Nessie.

- Calma filha. Esme falava calmamente, com a sua voz carinhosa…

-É tia lembre-se das aulas que o tiu Seth estava dando lah na yoga…

-Agora que eu não me acalmo…"Meu irmão mala e agora zen"

-Edward vamos tocar alguma coisa no piano para dar uma acalmada geral, Jazz desse jeito você vai deixar todos nós inconsientes! Bella falou me olhando com aquela cara…

"Vou fazer outra coisa então….já que meus serviços foram recusados..."

Dessa vez Alice também viu que ele planejava, mas ela se deixou carregar e sumiram os dois para fora de casa…

**--------------Jake Pov**

Eu estava todo dolorido, demoraria para fechar o rasgo que ela fez em mim jogando todo aquele veneno…ainda queimava um pouco, mas Nessie estava aqui e ela ficava linda até com aquela cara de choro!

Então ouvimos aquela batida na porta. Nós sabiamos que era ela, e Nessie já tinha dito para não fazer piada e deixar ela tentar se desculpar, mas mesmo assim eu continuei pensando "Agora ela termina o serviço, nessas horas eu agradeço meu sogrinho lendo minha mente porque o grito que eu vou dar dessa vez vai dar pra ouvir mais longe ainda!"

- Hm posso entrar? A loira falou já entrando e olhando para mim e passando rapidamente para Nessie.

-Claro tia – Me dando uma última olhada que dava pra sentir a repreensão, sabia o que ela pensava "Jacob Black, se você fizer alguma gracinha idiota e ela acabar pulando em cima de você, eu vou ter um chilique e te socorrer, mas depois você não vai nem poder imaginar o meu presente de recuperação estamos entendidos?!" Sim eu sabia que o gênio de Edward e de Bella misturados cairam como uma luva com o apelido dela…

-Hmm…er…eu vou lá em baixo e depois eu volto ok?

-Obrigada florzinha, ah!Eu fiz umas comidas junto com a Leah e a Esme, vai lá dar uma provada ok? Ela olhou para Nessie com um olhar tão bondoso que eu até arrepiei…

-Certo…Mais uma vez Nessie olhou para mim, dessa vez com o olhar de dúvida e surpresa que eu sabia que deveria também estar, mas logo voltou ao seu outro pensamento com aquele olhar maligno e eu vi quando ela fez com a mão atrás de Rosalie uma tesoura que cortava derrepente…

Eu definitivamente tinha que me comportar, aquelas duas me davam muito medo…

* * *

**¹Ab initio validi, post invalidi – do latin: A princípio, válidos; depois, inválidos. (se referindo as regras)**

**

* * *

**

*** Hello gente! Como estão? Eu ainda estou formulando a Hist do Julius, provavelmente vai ser o proximos post, mas relaxem e curtam a fic... vamos ver as desculpas da rose e depois a criança ok?**

**É isso...Vlw pelas Reviews, adoro receber elas, mas mesmo assim eu vejo que tem bastante gente lendo ^^=..isso eh um sinal *musiquinha do arquivo x de fundo*...hehehe e eh isso...Mata Ashita! *ateh amanhã em Japa - Oh...isso pode ser interresante depois...*formulando conversas suspeitas para fic em japa hehehe* **

**Fui...Bye**


	9. Extra! momento brinde grátis

***Tchram!Como combinado eu fiz o extra com a hist do Julius, só que eu vou dividir em 2 partes ele pq minha criatividade jah foi td por hj e também pq essa seria a intro do personagem, depois eu vou fazer ele com a Leah e com o resto do povo...ok? Acho que amanha eu jah escrevo a continuação, aproveitem por enquanto e eu vou continuar a hist normal depois do extra ok?**

**Eh isso...be happy and send some reviews please, onegai shimasu, per favore...XD**

**Bye bye ^^=**

* * *

**Extra – Julius parte 01**

**O começo**

Nunca me passou pela cabeça que viveria tanto, naquela época ninguém durava muito sendo um escravo então dava para sentir os dias se contando…mas para mim foi diferente.

Meus pais foram capturados como bárbaros e transformados em escravos para servir nas casas romanas, como eram de qualidade os seus mestres decidiram que era uma boa escolha uni-los e foi com o propósito de escravo de boa qualidade que vim a esse mundo.

Meus mestres eram donos das casas de banho de uma região, como eram chamadas as piscinas que represavam a água termal que jorrava, eu fui ensinado a manusear ervas para que a água ficasse com um cheiro bom, quem imaginaria que anos mais tarde aquele vulcão explodiria levando todos ao seu fim e mais tarde sendo re-descobertos todos petrificados. Eu só tinha que arranjar um modo de disfarçar o cheiro de enxoufre da água, por isso sempre senti muito bem os cheiros ao meu redor, as fragâncias do mundo.

Eu era um bom escravo, não me incomodava essa condição meus mestres me tratavam bem, naquela época ser escravo era só um meio de identificar os que se uniram aos romanos com sua expansão como prisioneiros de guerra, eles podiam fazer qualquer coisa conosco mas não como mais tarde, não eramos mal tratados e nem viviamos na miséria humana total.

Vivendo naquele meio, eu me envolvia com praticamente todos os nobres da região, ir ao banho era como ir a uma festa hoje, e como todos sabem os romanos não eram lá muito preocupados com quem suas senhoras ficavam, pensando bem hoje provavelmente mais da metade dos que nasceram na minha época de atendente vip deveria ser meu filho, mas não vamos aos detalhes, isso me lembra que os homens também queriam se chegar mas eu nunca fui muito de me deixar levar e que os deuses protegessem…

Deuses…quando á vi naquela noite eu estava terminando de limpar uma das piscinas e eu quase cai quando ela me olhou e sorriu um sorriso maligno que escondia algo, mas eu estava muito fascinado para perceber o perigo, para mim ou era uma deusa ou uma ninfa que tinha decidido aparecer. Era linda, perfeita com belos cabelos loiros quase brancos que iam até sua cintura trancados na sua pele pálida como mármore das estátuas dos deuses, até que vi seus olhos, rubros como sangue que jorra da pele de um gladiador derrotado.

Nada disso me afastou, eu estava paralizado e ela se aproximou como o vento e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

-Shiii, você vai ser minha proxima refeição antes daquelas crianças malditas chegarem. Então ela se aproximou do meu pescoço e o mordeu.

Eu só pude gritar, mas nada fazia ela parar e minhas forças eram inválidas e estavam se escaciando. Não percebi quando um lobo gigante veio com tudo por trás dela e a puxou, tirando seus dentes de mim a força e a jogando para um lado e ficando com um braço dela lá. Mais tarde eu reconheceria essa mesma ninfa ao lado de outro antigo que quase acabou completamente com as crianças da lua. Mas eu procurei mais distância ainda com isso.

Eu via a luta daqueles dois e sabia que só teria essa chance de escapar para não virar alimento de outro monstro. Quase sem forças me arrastei para a outra sala onde havia um pequeno alçapão para armazenar ervas, chegando lá eu só sentia meu sangue se esvaindo e tudo ficou negro, mais tarde me recobrando a consciencia eu somente sentia dor, rasgando e queimando por dentro gritava mas era tudo escuro e parecia que havia várias coisas sobre mim, eu fiquei nesse desespero por tempo até a dor parar e eu conseguir me levantar facilmente vendo que o que me segurava eram pedras, mas estavam tão leves…

Sai e vi a noite ao meu redor reconhecendo o local todo destruido que um dia foi onde eu trabalhei e me dando conta de um corpo com um cheiro horrivel jogado e meio estraçalhado. Estava me sentindo ótimo e decidi voltar a casa onde vivia meus metres e me dar como vivo novamente.

Mas quando cheguei lá senti uma sede e um cheiro delicioso tomando conta de mim e quando dei conta de mim outra vez estavam todos mortos e secos, tudo que eu conhecia foi embora e eu tinha me tornado o monstro…

Não sabia o que tinha ocorrido comigo, mas agora eu só queria fugir e tentar acreditar que era um pesadelo, então comecei a correr sem rumo.


	10. Continuação extra Julius parte 02

Gente sorry por não continuar a hist já, mas eu tava inspirada e vai demorar mais um extra até eu continuar porque o proximo é realmente o que interesa, é o encontro deles…XD

Bom divirtam-se com essa continuação do julius, meio tosquinho mas fofo XD e até a próxima….ah! Reviews please e vlw

Bye^^=

* * *

**Aquele momento me salvou** - **Julius extra 02**

Anos se passavam como dias, séculos como anos e eu sempre o mesmo monstro igual ao garoto que se perdeu naquela noite.

Na época que eu descobri aquela abilidade as coisas ficariam mais fáceis, eu estava saciado mas mesmo assim o sangue sempre chamava por mim e eu não me controlava, estava cansado daquela vida de ver as pessoas me olharem com um fascinio que não era inteligente, querendo se aproximar e quando eu as chamava para seu encanto, tornava-se o seu último ato.

Era interesante viver na época que sacrifícios eram comuns para que os deuses não ficassem furiosos e eu me aproveitava dessas pobres pessoas que eram deixadas no templos, de vez em quando eu me deixava ser visto de longe ansiando pela convivência mas sabendo que nunca poderia me aproximar. Mas isso incitava a curiosidade desses humanos também, os adultos tinham medo e era o que os protegia, mas as crianças sonhavam com as histórias dos seus heróis de guerra, deuses e magia, coisas que não haviam explicação acabavam sempre se transformando em mitos, a sua inocência e coragem jogando-lhes ao mundo das trevas.

Eu estava no telhado do templo de Marte, olhando perdidamente as estrelas e esperando sabia que ao amanhecer o sacrificio chegaria para que a guerra contra os persas, estava com sede ainda mas nada que eu não aguentasse, estava me concentrando para afastar a vontade de ir até o povoado próximo. O vento começou e me chamou a atenção para algo que não tinha notado até agora, cheiros humanos vindos de dentro do templo, estranho mas eu estava com sede era hora da caça!

Me levantei rapidamente e pulei já entrando a toda velocidade no templo, procurando pelos aromas adocicados que pareciam suavemente entrando, andando por tudo lá, ouvia passos leves, não pareciam normais dos que normalmente se arriscavam a ir até lá.

Isso me instigou e eu decidi dar atenção aos meus outros sentidos por algum tempo e ouvi a conversa:

- Não, vamos embora já! Sussurava uma voizinha fina que me parecia de uma menina.

-Sua medrosa, você não queria vir junto? Agora aguenta. Uma voz de menino bem arrogante respondia.

- Só vim junto porque você disse que não contaria para o pai que eu não quero me casar com aquele cara que ele escolheu.

- Ele vai te obrigar de qualquer jeito, você só vai apanhar menos dessa maneira – Dando de ombros.

Me posicionei de um modo que não daria para eles me perseberem mas podia ve-los agora, sabia que eram crianças e não queria me importar muito por matá-los mas eu também via que a garota já era considerada com idade para casar e ela estava triste e oprimida, devia ter sido obrigada a vir pelo irmão covarde dela que tremia e se assustava com qualquer coisa, não era justo, eu realmente não sentia bem de dar um fim mais triste ainda para ela.

O vento trouxe novamente aqueles cheiros insuportáveis dessa vez para mim e eu não resisti me joguei para ataque, ninguém ouviria pois o templo era longe e o amanhecer também.

Peguei primeiro o irmão que gritava quando enfiei meus dentes no seu pescoço e começava a sugar seu sangue. Ouvia os gritos da menina nas minhas costas e quando terminei já estava indo em sua direção, mais rápido para bloquear sua passagem na corrida até a porta de fora, ia atacar mas dai eu vi ela parando e caindo chorando e me vi no desespero dos teus olhos azuis como o céu que eu não poderia andar mais.

Eu sentia seu medo e eu sabia que não queria mata-la, de certo modo eu tinha uma certa simpatia por ela, que teve todo seu destino controlado pelos outros e que assim mesmo tem que sofrer até o fim, teria que parar de qualquer forma agora.

"Se esse cheiro mudase, eu poderia me controlar já que não estou com tanta sede…que cheiro…canela, sim canela, sempre."

Estava me concetrando e tentando me lembrar daquele aroma que antigamente era meu favorito tentando mudar meu instinto quando o vento mais uma vez veio.

"Esse é seu fim pobre criança se eu não aguentar" pensei. Mas dai eu senti outro cheiro, era aquele que eu queria, não havia nada disso por perto mas porque o aroma? Vou continuar pensando nisso então, parece que está ajudando.

O tempo foi passando e não sentia mais o aroma do sangue pulsando, somente o da canela vinha com os batimentos que ouvia da pequena assustada. Estava controlado.

Sorri dessa felicidade que me chegava como uma salvação, se isso adiantase eu não me tornaria tão monstruoso só quando tivese que me alimentar o que eu poderia também controlar já que não atacaria mais todos ao meu redor. Eu poderia ficar com as pessoas novamente! Dai me dei conta que continuava assustando.

"Oh merda…agora deixa eu pensar, acalmar a guria" Modo pensamento 01

"Canela, canela,canela,canela" Modo pensamento 02

"O que eu vou fazer com ela? Ah! Vamos usar os "poderes" dos deuses para tomar as decisões humanas – me divertindo com o pensamento de poder controlar alguma coisa além de ficar esperando a proxima refeição no templo" modo pensamento 03

Estava pensando em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo e isso agora eu me dava conta era uma grande ajuda pois para a humana não deveria ter passado mais que meio minuto quando tomei todas essas decisões e pensamentos e disse:

- Não vou te machucar, você não veio procurar nada por aqui. Dando um sorriso calmo e feliz por poder falar.

Ela me olhava com medo ainda, mas agora a surpresa também estava junto, do que eu me lembrava de quando convivia com as pessoas, nessa hora ela estaria hiperventilando e tentando formular algo coerente para responder.

- P..por que?

- Você foi obrigada a vir com aquele arrogante aqui não é? Eu ouvi tudo, não acho que seu destino deva ser tão infeliz…vamos consertar isso ok?

- Haam? Agora ela arregalava mais ainda seus olhos.

-Calma criança, sou um deus lembra? Dando outro sorriso calmo e rindo com a piada interna.

-Ma…Mas o que você..vai fazer….comigo?

- Nada de mais, vou fazer companhia para você até meus servos chegarem com a minha oferenda e dar-lhes algumas instruções sobre o seu destino, agora me conte, se não quer que seu pai controle a decisão, você quer ficar com quem lá?

Estava me divertindo, fazia tanto tempo que eu não conversava com ninguém que não fosse igual a mim, a solidão estava me enlouquecendo. Ouvir outra pessoa falar comigo era ótimo e poderia ser vantajoso também, nunca imaginei que acabaria me desfarçando desse modo mas era prático e não iriam desconfiar já que não planejava ficar por mais tempo aqui agora que poderia viver quase normalmente com as pessoas no meu redor, mas teria que saber como me controlar com mais pessoas…será que se eu imaginase outras fragancias elas apareceriam, será que eu poderia mudar outras coisa? Eu precisaria de mais tempo para explorar essa nova abilidade.

Já começava a aurora e eu me sentia feliz em ve-la pela primeira vez na vida, mas sabia que com isso minha amiguinha iria embora e eu conseguiria um destino certo para a minha salvadora.

- Está chegando a hora disse desencostando da entrada e olhando para a menina que agora já estava acreditando mais sentada no mesmo lugar onde havia caido de medo algumas horas atrás, meia sonolenta mas tentando ficar acordada.

Iria dar um tempo para ela descansar até eles escalarem esse morro e eu iria dar um fim no corpo que estava lá trás jogado…

"Pelo menos deixar esse lugar limpo, para num ser amaldiçoado pra variar" pensei.

- Fique aqui até eu voltar. Disse e corri para dentro pegando o corpo e saindo rapidamente, não dando tempo de nem se pensar numa resposta.

Quando voltei ela ainda estava lá, parece que todos tem medo de contrariar um deus nesses tempos, encostada numa coluna dormindo calmamente, eu fiquei lá olhando e invejando sua sorte por poder sair desse mundo e entrar num mundo encantado onde tudo pode acontecer.

Já ouvia os passos dos que chegavam e comecei a sentir um pouco do sangue pulsante, mas me concentrei com tudo que tinha e fiquei pensando no cheiro de flores, percebi que só conseguia mudar o cheiro das coisas mas que podia ser para qualquer aroma e quanto mais coisas eu tentava mudar o cheiro mais dificil ficava, tinha treinado um pouco enquanto eu esperava.

Quando chegaram pararam estáticos a minha presença, com os olhos arregalados surpreendidos e eu fiz o melhor que eu pude com meu teatrinho mandando eles voltarem com aquela oferenda e junto dela a garota que tinha acordado no meio da conversa. Passei instruções de que se ela não fosse tratada do modo que ela escolhece eu castigaria a todo vilarejo, nessa hora eu dei uma batitinha em uma das colunas fazendo o templo inteiro tremer para dar mais enfase do que eu queria.

De vez em quando eu voltava aquele templo e ia até a vila para caçar e observar, a pequena tinha feito seu próprio destino e sua sorte a felicitou com um marido bom e filhos, não era mais a criança que eu tinha ficado com pena de matar. Eu subi novamente para o templo e com a minha abilidade fiquei lá passando o tempo olhando para as estrelas e mudando o aroma daquele lugar de sangue para algo mais doce ao mesmo tempo alegre e queimado, não tinha nome para isso mas era a mistura de pão com sol. O tempo naquele momento para mim tinha se acalmado e senti uma pontada de esperança no dia que logo amanheceria, quando ouvi:

- Acho que você deve estar por aqui, mesmo não acreditando que o deus da guerra seja tão bom eu queria agradecer, não acho que você vai querer comer pão mesmo o cheiro daqui me lembrando disso, mas acho que esses pergaminhos vão adiar um pouco da solidão que você parece sentir. Você parecia querer falar com alguem desesperadamente aquele dia e se sentiu culpado por tudo aquilo mesmo sendo nós que invadimos tua morada…

Eu ouvia silêncioso o discurso que ela fazia parada na frente da estatua do deus marte, e me senti tentado a ir lá e agradecer por ela ter me perdoado por ter levado o irmão dela, mas eu não podia mais interferir no destino dela, não queria acabar amaldiçoado por ficar me disfarçando de deus e controlando aquele lugar, iria embora depois desse dia…

Mas tinha mais uma dúvida que eu precisava esclarecer. Por isso quando ela se levanto e virou para sair eu perguntei pulando da viga que eu estava no teto observando para onde ela estava á alguns instante e perguntei, dando um sorriso agradecido:

- Antes que se vá…qual teu nome criança?

Ela parou na porta do templo, dava para perceber que tinha se surpreendido, não devia estar esperando que eu falase novamente com ela. Esperei.

- Leah. Respondeu dando uma olhada rapidamente para trás, deixando nossos olhares se encontrarem rapidamente e indo correndo para fora sussurando obrigada estranho, adeus.

Assim aquela lembrança se fixou na minha mente e esse nome se tornou um sopro de esperança para mim.


	11. Falar é fácil… Capítulo 09

***Hello gente...esse é o penultimo capítulo! XD finalmente....obrigado pelas reviews, e q tal mais algumas pra animar o finale? XD...ah!eu vou acabar o extra do Julius encontrando com a Leah depois do fim...vai ser o present final hehehehe**

**Continuem lendo please ^^=**

**Bye**

* * *

**Capítulo 09 - Falar é fácil…se você não for eu…**

**--------Rose Pov**

"Eu estava me concentrando para tentar fazer isso desde a hora que eu voltei com Em para casa, mas agora na frente dele eu ainda não conseguia começar a falar e ainda com esse cheiro que estava me dando nauseas de sangue de lobo com anestesia….

Mas eu precisava me desculpar de qualquer maneira, todos sabiam que dessa vez eu devia uma para ele e o Edward devia estar lendo todos meus pensamentos e narrando para todos lá em baixo….aiiii você não leu as últimas linhas e eu não ouvi seu chalé ficando sem mais uma parede ok? Ok.

Tá lá vou eu….a musa se rebaixar e agradecer ao lobo fedido….pera…foco...o nome do fedorento é Jacob….aiiii"

Respirei fundo mesmo não precisando naquela hora e comecei a falar tudo de uma vez:

-Medesculpachachorroeuseiquedeveriasermaisfortesenumfosseporvocêeunãoeperdoaria jamais…eusouumafracaee….

-Pera calma….volta…eu não to entendendo nada loira,fala mais devagar….Com os olhos arregalados e parecendo tentar segurar o riso ele falou meio perdido.

E eu me dei conta que tudo que eu tinha dito, ele não tinha entendido porque eu falei rapido de mais e aquele lobo retardado não conseguia acompanhar minha velocidade….

Bufei e murmurei antes de recomeçar um "lobo lerdo" e pude ouvir lá de baixo o pessoal rindo…. "Eu te mato se você continuar com isso Edward….não espera eu faço pior…o Em estava muito concentrado aquele dia para ouvir a sua casa caindo…muhuahau" pensei…e ouvi lá em baixo uma risada parando rapidamente….

-Hmm e ai? Num me olha com essa cara de psicopata e fala de novo Rose…aiiii – Batendo a Mão na testa ele resmunga algo como a Nessie vai me matar por isso...merda…- Pera esquece a parte da Psicopata, calma Rose, não precisa dizer nada…

"Eu vou matar esse cachorro, se ele disser mais alguma coisa, já vou avisando para você vir me segurar logo…"

- Cala boca e deixa eu falar coisa….e para com esse olho arregalado que eu to me segurando para num acabar o serviço agora já…

-T…tá…

- Devagar então….- Outra respiração profunda desnecessária – Me desculpe cach…er…Jacob, eu não devia ter me empolgado em te perseguir e não devia ter te atacado e nem aproveitado a situação pra morder com tanta força "Para com essa olho arregalado, deve estar me achando a psicopata de vez agora….merda…você não ouviu esse pensamento também!", e obrigada por ter me parado eu…eu não me perdoaria se atacase a criança, mesmo sendo por minha culpa que eles não conseguiram salvar os pais dela….

-Não é sua culpa…

Olhei para o Jake dessa vez surpresa…"claro que é minha culpa como pode tentar me livrar disso? Eu eu sou tão ruim como ele pode ser bom assim….é um viralata…."

-Po..porque? É claro que é minha culpa se não fosse por mim eles estariam vivos e você não estaria tão machucado….

-Duvido que não estaria tão machucado….cara você só tinha veneno…ui….mas eles já estavam mortos quando aquele aviãozinho bateu…não aguentariam ser socorridos de qualquer forma…

-Se Carlisle tivesse chegado e não te socorrido antes ele teriam uma chance. Eu repliquei.

-Não, não tinha jeito….pelo menos foi isso que ele disse para Nessie…mas, agora não adianta você ficar se culpando mesmo loira….

" Isso deve ser uma mentira bem feia….eu vou ter que me redimir com a criança por tirar-lhe os pais, se bem que se eu pudesse eu mesma cuidaria dela para sempre….mas é impossivel…"

-Obrigada lobo….falei baixinho e não tenho certeza que ele me ouviu, já que do nada ele me tira outra piada de mal gosto….

- Por que loiras usam batom verde? Porque vermelho significa **PARE**.

"Aiiiii eu mato ele…."

- Jacob!!!!!!!!!! Foi o que me fez parar antes de dar um soco naquele cachorro….Nessie iria acabar com a raça dele por mim….

-Muahuahuauhauhau *Risada maligna da loira*, eu só não acabo com você agora porque eu ainda estou me sentindo muito culpada mas acho que isso não vai parar minha sobrinha… dando um sorrizinho maligno que fez ele estremecer eu me virei e fui saindo…

Ouvi ainda quando ele praguejou um "Merda….agora ela me mata…" e já lá longe entrando na floresta eu ainda pude ouvir:

-Nessie, calma amor eu só queria…hmm…descontrair o ambiente…

-Descontrair?!! Jacob Black você vai se arrepender por esse descontrair….um més!

E ainda sem contar com todas as risadas que vinham da casa e a minha por já ter noção do porque do um més….e olha que eles ganhavam de mim e também dos pais dela. Mas agora eu já tinha outros planos, precisava caçar se eu quisese ver a criança e precisava pensar ir comprar algo para dar á ela, pois o que eu queria mesmo não era possivel, novamente os pensamentos de "se eu pudesse me tornar humana novamente" voltaram a minha mente e eu achado que tinha superado….

**------------Bella Pov**

Já era quase crepúsculo quando minha filha resolveu parar de gritar com o pobre Jake. Eu entendia que ele devia ter ficado totalmente aterrorizado com a idéia da Rose se desculpar com ele - Bem quem não ficaria afinal? Me lembrava ainda que meio ofuscada a noite que ela foi me contar sua história – Mas tentar a sorte com aquela piada, é o cúmulo, tava pedindo pra sair!

-Hehehe, então? Estava me divertindo com Edward, num jogo que eu nunca imaginei que seria melhor que ele, xadrez definitivamente não combinava comigo…

- Quando que você tomou lições com o Jazz? Sua cara de poquer estava quase perfeita, se não fosse pelos seus olhos que eu conseguia ler a surpresa e a frustação por não poder ler meus pensamentos.

- Bom….quando você decidiu ir procurar um páreo para a nossa clareira no topo do everest – Sim agora que eu não sentia mais friu e não me fazia falta o oxigênio que lugar melhor para namorar vendo as estrelas com sua esposa vampira que o topo de uma montanha nada grande, com uma vista que nenhum ser humano poderia apreciar com devido valor.

- Mas, mas como que eu não li nada até hoje. Fazendo um bico e mostrando um pouco de animação finalmente, achando que ia me vencer e ganhar na negociação – Cheque.

- Oh Edward como você é mal. Suspirei tentando enganar ele, estavamos fazendo um acordo, se ele ganhasse o jogo eu deixaria a familia se virar por uns tempos e fugiria com ele para Vegas, mas se eu fosse iluminada e conseguisse dar um jeitinho no meu marido safado, ficariamos até a festa dos lobos acabassem semana que vem, Seth adora ficar conversando com o Ed e além disso o Em não encheria minha paciência por mais tempo indeterminado…

-São seus olhos querida…

Fiz minha cara de má que eu sei que ele adora, com toda a fragilidade e lentamente fui dando cheque mate nele, que dava para entender, estava se chutando mentalmente e querendo matar Alice…

- Então, está certo…nós ficamos! Sorri para ele e decidindo agradecer a Alice mais tarde, que tinha combinado comigo de ficar gritando e girando mentalmente "Eu vou decorar a festa do lulus"

- Mas, mas….E fez aquela cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança…

"Aiiiiiiiiii, vampiro sexy….". Abri minha mente já gritando "Prá casa já!...e nem ouse pensar antes de me agarrar"

Quando ele me carregava para casa a toda velocidade, passamos pelo Emmett que por azar estava esperando pela sua esposa raivosa numa árvore jogando no seu novo video game portátil, só ouvimos o seu grito atrás:

-Etá fogo!!!….e um murmúrio, - e eu já to a quase 24h na seca.

**-----Alice pov**

Ainda estava rindo da minha visão com o Em declarando a falta, revoltado e partindo ao meio seu último brinquedo…

Estava animadissima! Bella iria conseguir dobrar o Edward dessa vez e eu estava aproveitando da sua vontade de preservar sua intimidade longe do Em, enquanto tivesse a visita do bando até a festa que eu sabia que Leah estava arrumando a pedido de Jake para a reunião de boas vindas do Alfa, se bem que com todos aqueles garotos novos, quem comandava mais era a Leah e isso deixava Julius meio paranóico - Lobos nessa idade tem os hormonios a flor da pele e a sua esposa deixava as crianças alvoroçadas.Já estava tudo combinado para mim decorar tudo, graças a minha cunhadinha que tinha descoberto o ponto fraco do Edward.

Jazz estava sentindo minha animação de longe e quando eu me distrai olhando o futuro próximo ele já estava me agarrando de novo, claro que sempre longe dos olhos alheios, parece que todos os casais dessa familia que não estavam pensando nos feridos estava no modo namoro…

-Jazz! Me virando e empurrando ele para o sofá novo de Esme, indo em sua direção já pensando em estrear ele, eu vi:

"Olhos se abrindo, uma única decisão já tomada…um lugar distante e mais um jovem na família…algo mais além…"

-Alice? Ei, Ali! O que você tá vendo?

Novamente aqueles olhos e aquele rosto marcado com cicatrizes que eu tanto amava me encarando com uma expressão preocupada, logo se suavizando percebendo minha animação aumentando.

- Vai acordar!!!!Vai acordar!!!Pulando sentada em cima dele eu ia gritando e já vendo a família logo indo se reunir ali e Rose chegando e entrando com Em, que eu não percebi estarem tão perto.

Um único suspiro feliz, sorriso rendido, meio frustado e a menção de um pequeno mer…foi tudo que eu percebi de Jazz que já estava tentando mudar o humor feliz do nosso irmão urso para que ele não zuase a cena…

- Sorry…Foi a única coisa que me deixei murmurar enquanto saia para pular em volta da Rose e olhar de perto todas as comprar que ela fez para a criança, nem imaginando a próxima surpresa…


	12. Completa Capítulo 10

**Completa – Capítulo 10**

**Edward Pov------------**

Todos nós vimos Carlisle descendo para o primeiro andar, mas Alice logo puxou ele para fora de casa tentando bloquear seus pensamentos de mim e eu sabia que ela estava aprontando:

-Carlisle Por favorrr – Com aquela carinha mais triste ela implorava para ele, enquanto mentalente traduzia a Bíblia para Japones de tras para frente.

- Não sei se é possivel, além disso não acredito que isso seria uma vida normal.

-Mas eu vi! E naquele momento eu também vi o que ela tentava esconder.

-Hum…resmunguei me encostando na porta da garage.

-Não comece Edward, você não tem o direito de interferir. Ela gritou, antes mesmo de eu pensar em algo.

-Isso só vai piorar para ela Alice…

-Mas é o certo!Isso deixaria todos felizes, e depois não precisa mudar nada se ninguém pedir.

Agora ela já liberava totalmente a sua mente, não deixando de brigar comigo e com Carlisle algo era estranho naquelo, parecia que tudo que a envolvia só acabava de uma maneira.

- Você só ve um futuro, murmurei. E isso fez Carlisle parar a sua conversa com a Alice por um momento.

-Como assim? Tem que ter outro futuro não? Nós não podemos interferir desse modo…

-É o que eu estou dizendo até agora, não quero que façam isso porque eu não vejo nada! Eu não sei nem se vai sobreviver até amanha se isso acontecer! "Edward! Faz alguma coisa irmão idiota! E sim eu estou surtando e vou continuar assim até acontecer da forma que eu previ e sem vocês para dizerem nada!"

- Calma Ali…

- Talvez seja bom ouvir você dessa vez, se não há outro futuro para ela ou ela tem um dom muito forte – isso seria estranho já que ela está barrando o seu futuro- ou ela só vive se continuar nesse. Comentou Carlisle.

- É isso que eu to dizendo!!!"Só porque eu sou pequena ninguém presta atenção em mim!!!!"

-Num exagera baixinha…mas vamos ver, como todos vão reagir…

- Isso!!!Ed você é meu irmão favorito! E você é meu pai favorito!

Pulando em Carlisle e saindo para a sala dançando como uma fadinha louca, ela foi cantarolando "Ele vai acordar em 3 minutos…lalala"

- Carlisle…

-Não se preocupe Edward…já estamos acostumados com humanos por perto e de qualquer forma isso vai melhorar o estado da Rose…ela nunca foi completamente feliz mesmo sendo madrinha da Nessie…

-Espero que tudo de certo mesmo…"Não é certo brincar com o destino de alguém assim…"

"Andem logo vocês, todos já estão subindo e a Rose tá entrando em hiperventilação!"

-Vamos…Alice está me deixando com dor de cabeça. Brinquei indo em direção a porta sentindo o cheiro da minha querida me esperando no sofá ao lado de minha mãe, Carlisle vinha logo atras me acalmando com os pensamentos "vai dar tudo certo não se preocupe".

**---------------------Rose Pov**

Dava para ver a tenção de todos enquanto subiamos a escada e eu ouvi no segundo andar quando o lobo murmurou para a minha querida "Vão deixar ela ficar perto? E se baixa a psicopata de novo nela?!" e ela gritando com ele e provavelmente dando um soco…

Eles com certeza achavam que eu iria fazer algo, e eu estava com medo disso, mas Bella deve ter olhado para o Jazz pedindo para ele ligar o modo calmante dele porque assim que tudo ficou calmo quase desmaiando ela agradeceu.

Eu sabia que era um monstro, eu sempre fui a egoísta que só se importava comigo mesmo e estava novamente fazendo isso, era para meu próprio bem que eu queria poder ver, falar por um momento, só um pouco poder sentir aquela sensação novamente de ter alguem para cuidar e ver crescer.

- Você não é tudo isso Rose. Mentiu Edward para mim, mas ele como sempre é cavalheiro demais…

- Ele está falando a verdade. Alice murmurou ao lado de Jazz, toda animadinha me dando um sorriso suspeito.

"Como eu posso confiar em mim se todos eles não confiam?! Até Julius tem mais crédito nessa casa que eu!"

- Shh..Ele vai acordar em 5 segundos.

Eu me concentrei agora naquela imagem de anjo, tão inocente, tão triste dormindo profundamente.

Era um menino, com belos cabelos dourados curtos, rosto tão suave mas ao mesmo tempo que poderia ser de um belo pentelhinhu se sorrise da forma certa, sua pele era pálida rosada e se remechendo um pouco e acordando eu pude ver seus olhinhus se abrindo com o azul brilhando como o céu que eu amava mas não podia ficar sempre a admirar.

Dava para ver que encantou a todos mas se sentia meio perdido no meio de tantos olhares de anjos vampiros, menos o meu, eu não chegaria a anjo, só pela beleza é claro…

Mas quando viu todos e depois encontrou meu olhar a encara-lo com uma devoção não dita, foi a coisa mais linda que eu já ouvi nunca meu coração se encheu tanto:

- Mãe! Com o sorriso mais lindo e covinhas que me lembravam do passado e de meu querido marido urso, ele disse essas palavras.

- Oi querido. Me vi respondendo sem pensar e sorrindo de volta, para mais tarde me lembrar que nunca poderia ser isso e desesperada eu olhei para Edward e Carlisle me perguntando o que eu faria para reparar o meu erro que custaria o coração meu e do menino quando ele soubesse a verdade.

- Cuide dele com todo seu coração e sua alma, até que ele possa decidir que caminho escolher. Edward murmurou rapidamente para mim e eu olhei para Carlisle que me consentiu isso.

"Não…como eu posso? Eu não sou digna!"

-Ele só tem esse futuro...

"Como Alice? Não Não….ele pode ter uma familia normal, crescer normal e ser feliz…"

-Não ele não pode e vamos dizer que ele não é normal na teoria, ele e você estão ligados.

- Não duvide mais Rose, podemos dizer que esse seria o pagamento do destino por você ter aguentado tudo e me ajudado tanto. Bella disse suavemente.

"Meu milagre? Sim…eu quero cuidar desse anjo até ele me abandonar e continuar o futuro dele…"

Caminhando até a cama me sentei lá e resolvi falar com ele:

- Me desculpe mas eu não sou sua mãe, mas serei se você me deixar…qual o seu nome querido?

- Eu…eu não sei, mas você é minha mãe sim, só o seu rosto que eu me lembro...Com uma cara confusa, mas uma resposta bem direta me convenceu e eu não me pertubaria por ele me escolher…

-Obrigada meu anjo – se pudesse nessa hora sabia que estaria chorando – mas me diga o seu nome então.

Outra vez a confusão e a tristesa do não saber passou por seus olhos e eu ouvi quando Edward falou:

-Ele se lembra de uma voz chamando-o de Alex…

-Alex? Disse com calma e ele me olhou com os olhos brilhando…

Agora eu tinha o último pedaço que me completava completamente…ele tinha me encontrado…

* * *

***E é isso gente...acabou, provavelmente ainda possa ter um epílogo e eu ainda vou fazer o extra do Julius e Leah...mas em si está acabado, com a Rose finalmente tendo o seu final total e feliz...**

**Vlw por quem deu força com as reviews e quem leu...**

**Até a próxima!**

**Bye bye ^^=**


End file.
